Telescopic turnbuckles are well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,971,472; 2,220,288; and 2,673,632. Each of these patents disclose turnbuckle type tensioning devices in which the reach of the device is limited by the fact that the oppositely threaded, opposite end tension members are both formed of a rod stock having the same diameter so that the maximum contracted configuration of the turnbuckle is achieved when the opposite members abut one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 310,767 and Canadian Pat. No. 601,529 issued in 1962 to John R. Huber of the United States, disclose load binder concepts in which the opposite threaded members comprise a rod of a first small diameter and a tube of a second larger diameter, the small diameter being smaller than the interior diameter of the opening of the tube so that the smaller diameter member may be telescopically received within and extend into the tubular member, thereby considerably extending the reach of the load binder over the previously mentioned patents.